Decharo Hanabusa
Decharo is now a worgen, lord of Runone, along side May, his mate Appearance Decharo is thin and tall with a slight pale complexion, bright green eyes, and blonde hair. Personality Decharo was very in-vampire like with his cheerful, enthusiastic, and caring demeanor whether it be towards humans or vampires After the society, Decharo became cold Powers Decharo is able to control weather and is good at fighting with swords History Early life Decharo is one of the brothers in Hanabusa family. After their family was attacked, Decharo's parents were killed and his little sister was kidnapped. The brothers moved out of that planet, believing that their parents are dead, and sister is a goner too. They moved to earth, to a mansion and lived there ever since. After 16 years, Bella returned, along with her mate Zero and Semmyta. Shocked, the brothers were to see their little sister. Decharo as always was nice to the Sem, but not Zero. He was furious at him, for turning their beloved sister into a vampire. Although, Decharo hated Zero the least, and finally, he got used to him. Love Decharo soon met the love of his life, the worgen girl Mayflower who was the guardian of Sem. May was afraid of being alone, so she stayed with Decharo, who has insomnia. Then May went blind due to Voodoo man. When she returned, her eyes were bleeding, so everybody started treating her like she's special, which May dislikes and she went outside. After a while, Decharo came to her. When May asked why is he following her he replied that he loves her. May told him that she loves Decharo too. May kept hiding her face, but Decharo asked her not to. Then he was kidnapped by the voodoo man, and was found by May and freed by Renji Kidnap After that, Clyde kidnapped Bella, but the only ones that got the message was May and Decharo. They flashed to Decharo's home planet, but were allowed in it, just b ecause May's shirt was bloody. The walked up to an old chapel. May thought that it was ironic that Clyde brought Bella here. May and Decharo met Flara on the way to the underworld. May thought that they were followed, but she had no evidence of this, so they moved on. After they found Clyde, Loque'naak and Talula showed up, proving, that May's suspicions were right. She asked not to hurt her friends telling, that they are family. Loque'naak couldn't believe that vampires could be May's family, but Talula said: "If Mayflora says so, we must respect her wishes". Loque'naak agreed and they left, telling that they'll meet again. May's decision They all went home and Kate went upstairs to get a bath, while May calmly washed her hands in the river, thinking. Then she decided to leave, to keep Decharo save. as she was packed her things, Lucy ran downstairs, begging Decharo to stop her. Decharo said: "If she wants freedom, I'll let her have it". Renji said, that Decharo will miss May and Decharo agreed. May left. Vikki bounced home, and heard that Decharo was talking about Bella, even if Kate asked him to get May back. Vikki, thinking that he forgot May already, came back to May and told her that. May couldn't believe her, but as punishment, she made wounds on her legs. Decharo appeared and asked why is she hurting herself. May calmly replied "Punishment". Decharo asked why is May punishing herself, And May said she was a bad dog, she hurt both herself and Decharo. Decharo disagreed, saying she did nothing of the kind. They got back together, and May was about to cry again, but Kamile said enough and asked May to tell him. May said she's afraid, but Decharo begged to tell him. May began: "female worgens are never safe unless--" and Kamile said "She has a child" Decharo asked if she was sure, and Kamile interrupted saying "Of course she knows. She's the lore keeper". May said that he didn't mean that and Decharo snapped to stay out of this. After that Kamile and May got into a fight and May went home. Decharo was brought to the society. Society Decharo afterwards returned to visit along with Bella, which made May cry. He vanished and had his hair dyed and he had to wear contacts. He returned home again, just to tell that war is coming. May was watching from the forest. She gathered her strength and came to ask who will win it, but Decharo said nothing. Bella coldly replied that it's classified. May, who lost all hope walked back into the forest. Kamile and Vikki were both irritated by Decharo's behavior, they watched him with cold glares. Kate noticed the icy looks and said "They really hate them". Ana agreed, saying that if Kate was hurt like that, she would hate too. Decharo whispered to Bella that he'll make sure that happens. Bella was shocked and Decharo vanished again. Bella smelt May's blood and went to check on her and found her, again hurting herself. Decharo soon called Bella and told that he has temporary stopped the war from coming. He asked Bella to tell May that he is sorry, but May said she wants to hear it from him. Bella said that he can't, that his break will be soon and vanished. Decharo soon appeared to find May crying. He apologized, but May flatly said that her heart sleeps. Decharo sighed and noticed that his break was over. He came back to society, but asked Bella to work for him. Bella agreed. Decharo came back to May, who was crying. He asked about her arm, that was bandaged up, but May hugged Decharo, asking why is he doing this. Decharo said that he doesn't know. They kissed, but the moment was spoiled by Humar. He wanted to take May for himself, but Decharo didn't let him. He called his heartless and chased Humar away. May whispered that she'll never be safe and Decharo promised her that he'll do anything to keep her safe. May smiled. Decharo asked May, will she come to the society with him. May said she would go to the ends of the world just to be with him. Happy with her answer Decharo took May to the society. Bella said she was happy that May came. Decharo led May to his room, so she would rest. May quickly fell asleep. Decharo kissed her forehead and went back to his work. Leia It wasn't long before May gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She was as Lucy said "Small girl version of Decharo", as she had blonde hair, same green eyes and the sweet and innocent personality. On thing she got from her mother was the silence and starring. May decided to name the girl Leia, which means meadow. The vampire congress did not agree on Leia's birth, saying that she needs to be eliminated, since no one knows what she is capable of. Decharo swore to defend his daughter, no matter the cost. Attack Renji didn't want Leia to be hurt, so he talked with the congress. The congress agreed to give one year before they attack, but they broke their term and attacked sooner. Decharo defended his daughter, as well as did all of the society. He was badly injured, but soon healed. Coming home Decharo's term in society was up and he, May and Leia returned home, to the Hanabusa house. May was glad to be home, but she started mysteriously disappearing, and her ribbon was blood stained, as if she was feeding something, but May refused to talk about it. May kept disappearing and appearing weirdly. One time she disappeared and didn't return. Decharo searched for her, and finally found her in a dungeon, locked in a cell, starving and with broken bones. He brought her some food and wanted to take her back. May refused both of the offers. The food would make May stronger, but give more Talula to feed on, and if she leaves, Talula will kill Leia. May apologized for being stupid and making this decision, but Decharo said that what she did was smart, though painful. May begged Decharo to leave her, saying that Talula returned. Decharo agreed and returned home. Leia kept asking everyone where's her mom, but nobody told her anything. Finally Decharo told her that she's being kept by a scary lady who wants to kill her. Leia was about to cry, but Renji calmed her down, by lying. Was returned home. Sem took care of her wounds and bones and Decharo fed May his blood. Heartbreak Decharo was soon taken away against his will. He was confronted by Riku and Tatsuma saying: "You were a bad boy, weren't you?" Decharo hissed at them. Riku started saying that May never loved him, and just used him. May kept telling Decharo that he's lying, and begged not to believe him. But she already asked Swen to kill her, and she was barely alive. Decharo said to Riku that he only believes in May, no matter what he says. Riku took Decharo's heart. Axel took it from Riku and gave it back to Decharo. Riku still wanted to take the heart away, and finally he succeeded and destroy it. Riku vanished. Axel did too, but he came back with Leia. She was crying, because she saw May die. Axel brought them ice cream. After they finished it, Axel and Leia were about to leave, but Leia hugged Decharo's leg, begging him not to leave her alone. Decharo nodded, picked her up and they went home. When he returned, he saw "Forget me" written in May's blood. Axel commented it being creepy. Decharo whispered that he could never forget her, even if he wanted to, that he'll love her forever, even without a heart. Leashed together May returned back to earth, asking Decharo to come and talk to her. Decharo came and May told that she was tricked to stay in Runone forever. If she stays with him for too long, her own blood will kill her. She asked him what would he choose, because she already made her decision. Decharo asked what did she choose and May said she will stay with him no matter what. Even if it were the last few hours she had. Decharo smiled, hugging her. They spent 3 hours like that, talking and kissing, still hugging. Then May began to choke. Decharo was sad, holding May in his arms till she died. Decharo kept holding May's corpse in his arms Loneliness As Decharo held May's corpse in his arms, Marluxia appeared. He asked Decharo is he leaving so soon, after disobeying orders. Decharo was quiet. Marluxia folded his arms and said, that losing a loved one is very hard. Decharo was irritated, but all he did was tighten his fists. Marluxia, teased that Decharo won't do anything to him. Decharo's jaw tightened, but he said nothing. Finally, Marluxia said that May was nothing more than a dog. Decharo, completely losing his temper, turned around and tried to punch him in the face, but Marluxia blocked the attack with his scythe, saying that Decharo's predictable. Decharo loosened up a bit and sat on the ground. He asked Marluxia to stop tormenting him, because it's easy for him, who has no heart. Marluxia said that he finally began to ignore his surroundings, and that is a bid step towards getting his heart back Back together After a while, May suddenly choked and began to breath. She opened her eyes and sat up, but Decharo was quiet. May was shocked to see that she was actually alive. Decharo was really quiet though and didn't say a word. May asked if she was dead and Decharo replied "It is either that or I successfully committed suicide". May said she thinks she's alive, because she can hear Kamile yelling. But then she wondered how, but Decharo was quiet. May dropped the thinking, began to laugh and hugged Decharo, happy being again alive. Decharo hugged her back. May noticed Decharo being quiet, and a bit scared, she asked what happened. Decharo pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote the Marluxia did something to him, and it hurt to talk. May mumbled that Marly's a bastard and Decharo agreed. May asked him to go home, because she was hungry. Decharo agreed Death Back to life Second child Quotes *"Snow? In my mouth? No way!" *"Not the person you loved on that night. I am different. I have changed." *"I haven't walked on all fours since I had to Find Bella and Idou from a game of hide and seek." *"There is no reason to hide your beautiful face." *"No matter what you look like, I will always love you. No matter what." *"That shows how clumsy I can be." *"They are pretty. Maybe because you are here." About stars and May *"You know, that ever since you arrived, you made my mind sing." *"Don't give your life up. It is not worth it." *"It was not me this time. T.T" *"It sings, with full passion. It also dances to the beat. Every time I see you, it gets stronger and stronger, but when I didn't know you, it would sit there and do nothing. Nothing at all. Not a single voice would be heard, not a single strum of the guitar, or a single beat. BUT then you came. It made my life change forever. I enjoyed that night we met. I didn't know you as well as I do now. I love you. It should be obvious that I cannot live without you. It would just make my heart drown in its own pumping blood. I mean everything I say. Nothing will change what I said."